It's Not Easy
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: AU: Ja'far is 16 years old working part-time at a Maid Café. Sinbad is a regular customer. The owner of the Maid Café is Koumei Ren. Kouha Ren loves messing with Ja'far. Ja'far has worked at the Maid Cafe part-time since he was fourteen years old. Maybe it would have been better to follow in the footsteps of his parents? He has the skills to be one..So tempting at times for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Magi. AU and this chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View.**

**It's Not Easy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My name is Ja'far, I have a part-time job, and I have been working there since I was fourteen years old. Currently I'm Sixteen years old and by the way my parents are assassins.

"Ja'far, It is nearly time for you to go to your part time job." Masrur commented calmly, he is eleven years old, and tall for his age. His parents are fighting instructors.

I hate my part-time job, but it's either this or doing assassination work with my parents. I have scars on my legs. I can still remember the event which caused my scars...being kidnapped, tortured, my legs being all bloody, and nearly being...My parents arrived in time, they had the blood of other people on them, and killed the man that was starting to take off my underwear. After I was basically healed up and walking..My parents trained me to be an assassin, teaching me about posions, having me pratice with daggers and knives, hand to hand combat, and all other sorts of stuff.

"Yes, I know." I said while picking up a padded bra and putting silicone breast pads into it. I took off my shirt, put on the bra with the silicone breast pads inside of it, and Masrur did the clasp in the back for me. I put on a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a white kitten with green eyes, a black skirt which goes a little above my knees, and pulled down my white briefs to put on black panties with snakes all around it. I put on black stockings and a pair of black high heels. I placed a white wig onto my head it goes to my mid-back. Lip-gloss on my lips and Masrur applied the mascara on my eyelashes. I wrap a dark blue scarf around my neck.

I work part-time at a Maid Cafe. I'm what others would consider a Trap...a cross-dresser..It's either working a Maid Cafe or doing assassination work with my parents.

Of course none of the customers aka the Masters and Mistresses have no idea I'm a sixteen year old male. They believe me to be a Female and the name I go by there is 'Kitten' because of the younger brother of the man that owns the Maid Cafe...However my co-workers know I'm a male, they do not mind it, and I normally end up with the perverted Masters & Mistresses in order to save their 'Innocence' which is a blunt lie because I know for a fact most of my co-workers are perverts hiding behind fake innocence.

Masrur and I went on the train. A guy tried to grope my bottom on the train, but Masrur grabbed his wrist and I'm pretty sure he broke the guy's wrist because there was that certain snap. It wasn't long before we got off the train and walked to the Maid Cafe.

"Hey, Kitten." Kouha Ren is eight years old, short, and a bit twisted. He may become less twisted when he gets older or become a lot more twisted when he gets older. He has long pink hair, short in the back, and has three braids on his fringe. One of his older brothers is Koumei Ren who happens to be the owner of the Maid Cafe. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No and by the way he is eleven years old." I informed him and Kouha blinked his eyes.

"Jeez, He is tall for a eleven year old." Kouha commented, Masrur waved at me, and walked away. "Talk about rude not even saying a word."

"Because you said that he and I are boyfriends." I said calmly and he snorted.

"Kitten, You would be the girlfriend while he would be the boyfriend." Kouha stated to me. I twitched and he smirks at me. "He would be a seme while you would be a uke. In fact no matter what you would be the uke."

"Where do you learn those words? You are only eight years old." I muttered and we walk inside the Maid Cafe. At the moment it wasn't that busy. We are inside one of the dressing rooms.

"From the so called innocent maids who work here." Kouha commented to me. "By the way starting from today I'll be working here as a Chibi Maid to see how it works out for a couple of weeks and if it works out pretty good. Then Judal will work here as a Chibi Maid and he is one year older than me."

"So after a couple weeks you will no longer be a Chibi Maid?" I asked with a slightly hopefully voice.

"Correct because I hate working. If it works out good then Judal will be working here as a Chibi Maid." He replied to me.

"Please tell he is shy and respectful." I said in a low voice and he gives me an innocent smile which really isn't innocent at all.

"Oh poor Judal is meek, bashful, and very respectful." Kouha told me while grinning and it is easy to tell he is lying. "Anyway Kitten, You'll be seeing him in a couple of weeks if it all works out."

I take off my shirt and skirt.

"Always wearing cute panties." He commented. I simply put on the pink Maid uniform and ignored him. I put a cosplay cat collar around my neck. "Along with a padded bra and silicone breast pads, Kitten. You always put in a lot of effort."

"Only when I have to come into work." I stated flatly and sat down to take off my black stockings along with the black high heel shoes. I grabbed the white stockings, put them on, and Kouha is looking around the dressing room. I put on pink high heel shoes and stood up. "Almost time for my shift."

"You almost forgot your cat ears, Kitten." Kouha said while smirking and I put them on.

"You know my real name is Ja'far." I told him.

"I know, but I picked out that name for you when you started working here." Kouha commented and he pulls out a white Maid uniform from a bag. "Almost forget I'll be working with you starting from today So please take care of me, Nee-San. A Chibi maid is always with a maid."

At times...I think it might be better doing assassination work with my parents than working here part-time at this Maid Cafe. Kouha almost always mocking and I can't do anything since his older brother is the owner of this Maid Cafe...I hate my life at times.

"Wouldn't you rather be with one of the other workers." I said causally to him.

"You are more fun to mess with Kitten-Chan. By the way my name will be Angel-Sama." Kouha commented while smirking and swiftly changed into his white maid uniform. I briefly noticed he is wearing boxers. "Let's go."

It is time to greet the customers AKA the Masters and Mistresses. Right away I notice a familiar face. His name is Sinbad and he has been a customer for two years.

"Welcome home, Master." I said cheerfully and Kouha is behind me. "For a couple of weeks a Chibi Maid will be following me in order to learn how to be a proper maid and her name is...Angel-Sama."

"Welcome home, Master." Kouha's voice sounds sugary sweet and it almost makes me feel sick to my stomach. Sinbad smiles, I show him to the table, and Kouha trying to trip me by being around my legs. I give Sinbad a wipe towel and a menu.

"I'll have the usual, Kitten-Chan." Sinbad tells me. I wrote down the order, Kouha is messing with my stockings, and the scars on my legs briefly showed. I pulled the stockings up and gave Kouha a look. He pretends to be innocent.

"I'll have that right away, Master." I commented calmly and Sinbad smiles at me. Kouha follows me. I told the cook Sinbad's order and Kouha pulls at my pink maid uniform.

"So, Kitten is that guy your boyfriend?" He asks me.

"No...Sin is not my boyfriend and he is four years older than me." I commented in a low voice and he tilts his head to the side.

"Just asking because the other maids told me on how he always requests for you." Kouha said and he crosses his arms. "Plus I heard his name is Sinbad, but looks like you have a nickname for him."

"Think what you want Kouha..I don't care anymore." I informed him, my hands up in the arm, and he snickers at me. I deliver Sinbad his food, made a snake design on it, and I kneeled by the table to stir cream and sugar into Sinbad's coffee.

"Master would you like Kitten-Chan to spoon-feed you?" Kouha asked innocently. What? This is the first time I have heard of spoon-feeding..

"I never knew about spoon-feeding." Sinbad said to Kouha.

"It just started today and you would be the first to experience it." Kouha commented cheerfully. My cheeks start to burn. I have never spoon-feed anyone and I bet Kouha is enjoying this completely. "Also I Angel-Sama can take photo's free of charge since it would be your first time being spoon-fed here. It will also be Kitten-Chan's first time. It is best to make the first time special."

Sinbad agreed and he doesn't look nervous or anything at all. I managed to spoon-feed him...burning cheeks and all. Thankfully, My hands did not shake and I didn't drop anything. I'm completely humiliated and to think I thought there was no way this part-time job could be any worse, but I was wrong. Kouha is having a good time taking photo's of me spoon-feeding Sinbad and I'm pretty sure he'll make copies of them for future blackmail or something...At long last it was over...

"Also if you want you can recieve a fully clothed massage from Kitten-Chan. It doesn't cost that much and she is good with her hands." Kouha commented innocently.

I know how to kill someone with my hands, I know how to use knives and daggers to kill, and how to make deadly poison. Sinbad thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"Sure. Why not?" Sinbad said cheerfully and Kouha grins widely at my shocked expression. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View. Thank you for the reviews ^_^ and What did you peeps think of Ja'far working Part-time at a Maid Café :)**

**It's Not Easy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I start with Sinbad's shoulders. Kouha humming and I bet he is feeling bored, but it's not my problem. Although, I'm sure he will make it my problem.

"Kitten-Chan, Don't you think you are being too rough with Master." Kouha says innocently while batting his eyes at me.

"Angel-Sama, I do not believe Master is a delicate flower." I muttered under my breath and he grins at me.

"I have a few questions, Kitten-Chan." Kouha said cheerfully to me.

"Okay." I said flatly to him.

"Does a person put lotion on their hands when giving a massage?" Kouha asked me.

"Of course not when doing a fully clothed massage to someone because then it would on the other person's clothing and I do not believe anyone would want it because it would begin to feel sticky on their outfit." I repiled calmly and rubbed Sinbad's shoulders firmly while looking at Kouha. "So how does that feel Master?"

"Feels great, Kitten-Chan." Sinbad informed me.

"I'm glad." I commented while smiling and began rubbing his upper back. "I believe the massage is almost over."

"Oh, Kitten-Chan. The massage goes on until the hip." Kouha said innocently, but I can see his lips twitching up into a smug smirk. Life is unfair not to mention his older brother being the owner of the Maid Cafe. I went even rougher mainly due to being pissed off, but unable to do a damn thing against Kouha and if only looks could kill.

"I hope this has been a pleasant expreience for you, Master." I commented cheerfully.

"It was Kitten-Chan. This was the best massage I ever had in my life. Everyone else is soft and gentle, but you were rough and it felt amazing." Sinbad commented cheerfully and Kouha hands him the bill. "Thank you, Angel-Sama."

"So the Master likes having things rough." Kouha commented calmly while looking up at Sinbad.

"Heh, yeah. Although I like it gentle from time to time. Nice to mix things up." Sinbad said while pulling money out of his wallet and glances at me. "Kitten-Chan, You seemed nervous today. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not, Master. It's just my first having someone so small, cute, and fragile following me around. I was afraid I might step on Angel-Sama because she followed me so closely." I lied and Kouha rolled his eyes at me. "I did not feel uncomfortable at all, Master."

Sinbad requested a photo with me and paid the money. The photo was taken, he smiled at me, and walked away. Throughout my shift Kouha tried to trip me, sticking close to me, and pulling 'cutely' at the end of my Maid uniform. Finally my shift is over and I walk to the Dressing Room.

"Stop trying to trip me during my shift." I stated firmly and my arms are crossed.

"I want to see a real life panty shot from a trap and it has to be in public." Kouha said bluntly and I blame the Maids for they tend to talk about those kind of things.

"Why can't you act your age?" I asked while looking up at the ceiling.

"Well some of my classmates try to flip a girl's skirt." Kouha repiled calmly and smirked at me. "Would you prefer me flipping your Maid uniform up or me attempting to trip you, but failing because of your skills. However one of these days I'm going to be successful, Kitten. Victory would be so very sweet."

"Neither, Kouha." I informed him and took off my Maid uniform. The cat ears, the cosplay cat collar, and high heels.

I put on my long sleeve dark blue shirt with a white kitten with green eyes, a black skirt which goes a little above my knees, and I put on my black high heels. I wrap the dark blue scarf around my neck.

"Why do you want to see a real life panty shot from a...trap?" I asked while stretching my arms.

"So I can take a photo and it would sell for a good amount of money. Plus you would look completely humilated, defeated, and everyone at the Maid Cafe would see your cute panties." Kouha commented while smirking and he gave a little evil laugh.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear cute panties." I stated flatly and he looks up at me with a serious expression.

"If you don't I'll act my age and flip your Maid uniform up for sure, Kitten." He informed me sounding serious, arms crossed, and looking me in my eyes. I pulled out my cell phone. "No one would punish me for I'm just a kid. Eight years old and don't know any better."

"See you tomorrow, Kouha." I commented while looking at my cell phone.

"You better be still wearing cute panties tommorrow!" Kouha said loudly and I want to flip him off, but he's eight years old along with being the younger brother of the Owner of this Maid Cafe. I walk outside and Masrur is waiting for me.

"Today was not a nightmare, but almost a complete and utter living hell." I informed him and sighed heavily. "Kouha is a Chibi Maid for a couple of weeks. I hope the Chibi Maid idea is a failure."

I can't wait until I'm home. I could relax by throwing daggers and knives at one of the tree's in the backyard.

"Hi, Kitten-Chan." Sinbad said to me and he glances at Masrur.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sinbad asked in a low voice, his voice sounds sad, and eyes looking down.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View. Thank you for the reviews ^_^ **

**It's Not Easy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"He is not my boyfriend." I informed Sinbad in a calm voice. Afterwards Sinbad smiled before walking and I can tell he is happy. I can hear him humming. Masrur and I walked together back to my house. As soon as I walked inside of my home pulled out the silicone breast pads from the bra.

"Those things always irriate my nipples." I muttered while walking into the kitchen, grabbed a wash cloth, got it wet, and pulled off my shirt. I put the wet wash cloth inside of my white bra. My hands are wet so I wiped them on my skirt. Masrur is drinking a glass of water and I stretched my arms.

"Hey, Masrur. Want to try full fledge cross-dressing?" I asked while taking off scarf and folding it.

"No." He stated flatly.

"Good because silicone breast pads can make nipples sore." I commented cheerfully and pulled off my wig. I sat down, took off the black high heels, and black stockings. "Not to mention a wig causes the head to feel hot. Plus high heels are a pain to walk around for hours."

I pulled the bra up and over my head after removing the wet wash cloth. The clasp still done of course. I softly rubbed the wet wash cloth around my chest area. I heard the door bell ring, I grabbed a knife just in case, walked over, and answered it. It is a automantic reflex answering the door and if it turns out the person wants to kill me. I'm armed with a knife.

"Hello, Ja'far."

And turns out it's the owner of the Maid Cafe, Koumei Ren. I'm shirtless and wearing a skirt. The skirt part doesn't bother me because I work Part-time at his maid café. However being shirtless in front of my boss...Who would want to be shirtless in front of their Boss? What if I lose my job for being shirtless in front of him? Keep cool, keep calm, and besides he is the one that didn't give any warning at all...So it's not my fault and he can't fire me for being shirtless at my own house. So no need to panic or anything. My part-time job is safe and sound.

"Hello." I said to him.

"What happened to your chest?" He asks me while staring at my chest. "Do you have a lover with a fetish for nipple play?"

"No...It's from the silcone breast pads." I informed him. I do not have a lover. "I do not have a lover."

"You can put band-aids on your nipples or wrap a soft cloth around your chest and it wouldn't irriate them as much." Koumei stated calmly and my cheeks are burning because that is a pretty good idea. Why didn't I think of that sooner? I feel like an idiot.

"Good idea." I told him and he grinned at me.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing after working with my little brother. Good to see you are not a wreck because he can be a evil little brat at times."

"I do not have any siblings." I commented even though Koumei already knows, but I didn't know what else to say. I'm not good at being socialable..

"I know, Ja'far. Plus your parents work a lot so you would easily be able to bring home a lover or lovers and wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed, but yet you do not have a lover." Koumei commented causally.

"I'm sixteen." I said flatly.

"I already had countless lovers by the age of sixteen."

"I'm saving myself until I find the right person."

"What if you don't find the right person, Ja'far?" Koumei asked me.

"I do not mind dying a virgin. In fact I have never kissed anyone on the lips." I stated bluntly and Koumei gaps at me.

"You never experienced a kiss?" He asks slowly and I look into his eyes.

"Correct." I repiled and Masrur tossed me a baggy shirt. I put it on because Koumei's staring was starting to get to me..."I don't see the point in kissing."

"Hello." Masrur commented calmly and Koumei blinked his eyes.

"Didn't notice you, Masrur. Anyway, Ja'far it is good to know my little brother hasn't driven you off the deep edge and that is all." Koumei said cheerfully before walking away. I closed the door, locked it, and looked at Masrur.

"Thanks." I told him and he nodded his head.

"No problem." Masrur informed me. I walked to my bedroom and took off the skirt. I put on my sweat pants, grabbed my daggers, and walked outside with Masrur silently following me. Time to throw some daggers to relieve my stress.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View and Thank you for the reviews ^_^ **

**It's Not Easy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I threw up this morning and feeling pretty light headed. I called up my work place, informed them of my ill health, and no work for me today. After all I do not want to get anyone sick. Currently wearing a short black night gown which goes a few inches above my knee and this night gown makes it easier using the toilet. Plus easy to take off if I end up throwing up on it.

Someone is ringing my door bell over and over and over again. I didn't bother taking my cell phone with me. I carefully made my way to the front door and opened it. Damnit.

"Hey, Kitten." Kouha commented while smirking. "Nice dress."

"You shouldn't be out alone. You are eight years old after all. Does your older brothers know?" I said to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I can handle myself and besides I got pepper spray..Heh inside of it is the liquid of Ghost Peppers. Also my cell phone can be located. Of course my brothers know. I called Koumei up a few minutes ago." Kouha stated bluntly and walked inside of my home. He closed the door behind him. "Nice place."

"Why are you here?" I asked him while leaning against a wall. "Why?"

"To nurse you back to health. After all I need my nee-san. A chibi maid is always with a maid." Kouha informed me and his arms are crossed. "That's why I'm here."

"You could just follow after the other maids. Please follow one of them. They deserve to have you." I muttered and he shakes his head.

"You are more fun to mess with Kitten." Kouha stated calmly. I laid down on the sofa and maybe if I ignore him...He will go away and leave me to my ill health. I closed my eyes. I heard a bag opening and some rustling sounds.

"Now I'm officially a Nurse." Kouha commented smugly and I opened my eyes. He is wearing a Nurse outfit which looks like would be a better fit for Koumei...It is too big and long. Not to mention practically falling off.

"You look silly." I informed him and sighed. "I have a Nurse Outfit back when I was a kid. My parents had me dressed up as a Nurse for Halloween back when I was nine."

"Where is it located?" Kouha asked curiously.

"In my closet. I'll go and get it." I said while trying to get up, but ended up falling back down onto the sofa.

"No need I'll go through your closet. I wonder...do you have any porn?" Kouha asked me while looking into my eyes.

"You'll be disappointed." I stated flatly and he ran up stairs. I have nothing to hide. Several minutes later he comes back down wearing my old Nurse outfit which is a lot more closer to his size along with carrying...I forgot about my baby photo's.

"Found some photo albums." Kouha stated and he sat down next to my legs. "So many different photos. Like your birth, your first bath, and you wearing this Nurse outfit when you were a kid. The photo albums are more interesting than porn."

I groaned, he laughed at me, and placed them down onto the table.

"Where did you learn the word porn?"

"From my brothers." Kouha stated bluntly. He walked over and felt my forehead. His hands are cold.

"You have a fever. I'm going to call my brother Koumei. He said for me to call if you have a fever." Kouha informed me and pulled out his cell phone. "He'll be dressed up as a Doctor."

I hope Kouha is joking, but judging by that smirk...He is telling the truth.

"Why would Koumei come over here?" I asked him.

"You are one of his workers. You are pretty popular with the customers and he doesn't want to lose a valuable Maid." He replied and began dialing the number. "By the way I'm totally showing my brother your old photos."

Just great my Boss is going to see my baby photos. Could this day get any worse? Kouha briefly talked with his older brother and I wasn't paying attention. My Boss will see those embarrassing baby photos...

"I thought you only wore cute panties to work." Kouha commented to me.

"Don't pull up my night gown." I stated firmly and flipped over onto my stomach. "I forgot."

"They say the mind goes before the body or was it the body goes before the mind. You are only sixteen years old, but yet your mind is already going away. People will take advantage of you until your youth is all gone." Kouha said in a dramatic voice and gently pat me on the head. "However fear not the only one taking advantage of your forgetful ways will be me and I shall protect you with my pepper spray filled with ghost pepper liquid. However I'm willing to share with my brothers if they wish to take advantage of your forgetful ways."

"You ought to become an Actor." I muttered and buried my head into a pillow.

"Yeah I'm planning to become a famous actor and I have zero plans for being in anything porn related." Kouha commented cheerfully and he poked my back. "However I think one day you'll be in a porn movie, Kitten-Chan."

"Oh goodie." I said with sarcasm.

"Of course you would always be on the bottom in porn movies." Kouha said causally and I lifted my head up from the soft pillow.

"Kids are suppose to be innocent." I commented to him.

"Well, I haven't had sex. So I'm still innocent in body, but not in mind." Kouha stated bluntly and poked me in the back again. "So I'm fifty percent innocent."

"When will your brother get here?" I asked him.

"Hmm...In a few minutes." He replied and touched my legs. "Do you shave your legs? Seriously they are smooth and I don't feel any hair."

"I don't shave ." I stated flatly.

"...Do you have hair down there? Most teen and adult males have hair on ther-" Kouha started to ask, but then the door bell ringed. Saved by the door bell. No longer will I have to suffer...I turned myself around and saw Koumei.

"Hello, Ja'far." Koumei said calmly. He is wearing a Doctor outfit and looking down at me. "You should be in your bed not on a sofa. I'll carry you, Ja'far. Kouha put some ice cubes into a plastic bag."

My boss carrying me to bed...What if he hurts himself? What if he trips over something? He might sue me if he gets hurt in my house.

"I can wobble my way to bed." I told him and he frowns at me.

"Too risky, Ja'far. You could fall down the stairs backwards when wobbling your way up. You could get injured or worse." Koumei commented firmly and picked me up with ease. His left arm under my arms and his right arm under my knees. "There were some customers asking for you and they looked disappointed you were not there. They hope you get better soon."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View.**

**It's Not Easy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Now I'm laying on my bed and Koumei is looking at me.

"Ever since I was a child. I wanted to become a Doctor." Koumei commented. "Of course it takes quite a long while to become a proper Doctor. The Maid Cafe has been doing pretty well and I hope it will contuine to do well in the future."

Kouha returns with a plastic bag filled with ice.

"This will be my first time treating someone sick with a cold." Koumei informed me. "This is a perfect chance to test out my skills."

Great I'm a lab mouse. It can't go too wrong...Right? Kouha handed the ice-bag to Koumei.

"The customer most worried about you is Sinbad." Kouha commented calmly and crossed his arms. "Sinbad is the customer who pays the most out of all the customers and as you know he only wants you as his Maid at the Maid Cafe. He has no interest in anyone else. So you being sick equals loss of money that could be made if you were working."

Koumei placed the ice-bag gently onto my forehead.

"You are an important worker, Ja'far." Koumei informed me. "Here is some medicene for a cold."

I swallowed the pill and after several minutes drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the smell of soup. I'm feeling much better.

"Hey, Ja'far. Koumei made some soup. Think you can work tomorrow?" Kouha asked causally.

"Yeah, I think so...I feel much better." I commented and I grabbed the spoon. "Thank you and it is getting late so it best for you along with Koumei to go home."

"My brother left a while ago urgent business and gave me permission to stay here for the night." Kouha commented calmly and I sighed heavily. "Besides my brother trusts you."

"Good to know, but I don't trust you." I stated bluntly. Kouha watched as I ate the soup and I placed it down on my night-stand.

"I'm just a sweet and innocent little angel." Kouha said innocently while smirking. "I'm just an eight year old kid."

I gave him a look and noticed he is holding one of my photo albums.

"Heh, I scanned and uploaded all of your embrassing baby photo's onto the internet." Kouha commented gleefully. I groaned and he laughed. "I also made sure to put the descibtion..Baby Photo's of Ja'far."

Damnit. More than likely everyone in school will see those photo's. Some people say all kids are little angels, but I disagree for not every kid is like an innocent little angel.

"Tomorrow for sure I'll trip you in-front of Sinbad and he'll see your cute panties." Kouha informed me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not easy to trip, Kouha." I said flatly.

"I know and that's great because it wouldn't be fun if it was easy, Kitten-Chan." Kouha said cheerfully and pat me on the shoulder.

"I don't understand this saying or whatever...why buy a cow when you can get milk for free."

"Ask your brothers, Kouha." I groaned and covered my ears. "Seriously ask them, okay."

"I did and they won't tell me." Kouha commented in a sulky tone. "Come on tell me, Kitten."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank. Fear not for Sinbad will be appearing in the Next Chapter :) **

**Do you feel sorry for Ja'far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View.**

**It's Not Easy**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I look on the internet and found only one search result, but couldn't see it due to the fact it's not open for the public viewing.

"I was just kidding about posting them up everywhere." Kouha commented and grinned at me. "Your expression was priceless, Kitten. Anyway the only one who can those pictures of baby you on the internet is me."

"Kouha, Do you have any baby photos?" I asked and he was silent for two minutes. His eyes looking down, he blinks his eyes, and forced himself to smile.

"Uh, Yeah. I have like tons and tons of them." Kouha commented cheerfully. His cheerfully voice is fake. "I was the cutest baby ever."

A few hours later I pretended to be asleep. I can hear him flipping through one of my photo albums.

"Ja'far is so lucky...I only have one baby photo of mom holding me in her arms and dad standing by the hostipal bed." Kouha said quietly. "My brothers have a lot of baby photo's, but...not me."

An hour later I can hear Kouha snoring on my carpet. I stood up, placed him onto my bed, and covered him up with the blanket. I stretched my arms, walked downstairs, and watched a few horror movies. To be honest those movies to me were not scary at all. Koumei came and picked Kouha up early in the morning. I went to sleep for an hour.

When I woke up decided to take a relaxing bubble bath while sharpening a dagger. I dried off, briefly stretched my arms, and looked at the time. I better get ready otherwise I'll be late to work.

I put on a clean pair of white panties with a picture of a grey snake, a bra, and putting the silcone breast pads behind the bra making sure it was secure. A long sleeve blue shirt with a cat on the front, a knee-length black skirt, black boots, and white gloves. I put on a cute hoodie, zipped it up, and carefully placed the wig on my head. The only make-up was strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

"Time to go." I muttered to myself and walked downstairs heading to the door. I swiftly texted 'Masrur, I feel much better. I'll be at work'. I walked out the front door, locked it, and walked to the train station. I made it in time.

I wasn't paying much attention. I felt a hand on my ass, I grabbed it, and turned around seeing a male teen grinning like a moron.

"If you grope my ass again. I'll crush your balls with my hand so hard that they will never be the same again." I whispered in his ear and squeezed his wrist hard, but not enough to break it. "If you dare try for a third time...You won't live to regret it."

That teen is no grinning instead he is in pain and quietly whimpering while rubbing his wrist.

"How would you like to have your ass grabbed?" I asked coldly. "How would you like getting unwanted touches from somebody? Would you enjoy being touched, groped, or how about getting screwed against your will?"

"I'm sorry." The teen whispered and I looked at him. "My older brother said girls enjoyed a surprise grope on the butt from guys. He also said he would welcome any groping from any female."

"Would he enjoy a surpise grope on his ass from a man?" I asked firmly.

"No of course not."

"So he doesn't care as long as the person is female."

"Correct."

"What if the female is a little girl." I said calmly and he shook his head.

"He wouldn't like it." He told me.

"Exactly. Picture this you are the little girl and I'm your brother who doesn't like being groped by little girls." I stated flatly and he gapped at me. "Basically, The guys gropping are little girls while the females being gropped is your older brother. Basically females don't like getting gropped by creeps when riding a train or riding on the bus."

The train comes to a stop and it's time to leave. I walked off, the teen walking beside me, and I gave him a look.

"So surprise gropping is bad." He said and I nodded my head.

"Yes and remember no means no." I stated firmly and he walked away. I headed on my way to the Maid Cafe. I notice Sinbad is by the Maid Cafe entrance, his face looking troubled, and I was about to open the door.

"Kitten-Chan, I'm so happy you are alive!" Sinbad said loudly and hugged me. "I was worried about you."

"Well, I'm feeling much better today." I informed him and he released me. "It wasn't too serious of a cold."

"I'm relieved." Sinbad commented cheerfully, I smiled, and walked inside of the Maid Cafe. Time to go to the back and get changed into my Maid Outfit.

Kouha is in his Chibi Maid Uniform and sitting down. I swiftly changed into my Maid Uniform. He didn't say anything and his movement is a little slower. He is normally full of energy, but today it seems like he doesn't have much energy.

"Hello, Master." I said to Sinbad and he smiles at me. "What would you like today?"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank you :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Magi. This chapter is in Ja'fars Point of View. **

**It's Not Easy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Sinbad ordered the usual. Kouha walked away towards the kitchen and Sinbad is still smiling. I smiled back.

"It is good to see your smiling face." Sinbad told me.

"And it is good to be back." I commented calmly and he nodded his head. "A cold isn't enough to take me down."

"I know." Sinbad said simply and briefly closed his eyes. "Should have known better."

I blinked my eyes, glanced away, and saw Kouha carrying the tray. His movement is slow, clusmy, and he is going to end up tripping. I walked over towards him, he tripped, and started to fall down. I easily caught the tray with my left hand and wrapped my right arm around Kouha's waist keeping him from exposing his panties to everyone in the Maid Cafe.

Kouha is a pain in the neck at times, a little brat, and his older brothers ought to be there for him more often. He seeks attention and not caring whether the attention is good or bad. I placed the tray gently down onto Sinbad's table. Kouha under my right arm.

"I'm sorry...I'll be right back." I said softly and looked into his eyes. "It seems Angel-Sama isn't feeling too good."

"I'll be waiting patiently for you." Sinbad commented and I nodded my head. I moved Kouha onto both of my arms, carrying him with ease to the back-room, and placed him down onto the sofa.

"Ja'far?"

"You should have stayed home, Kouha."

",But no one would be there..They are always working."

I felt his forehead. He is running a fever and I sighed to myself.

"I should let Koumei know."

"Please don't do that Ja'far. He'll send me home and no one will be there. I'll be all alone."

"Alright, fine." I commented and pulled out a pill bottle from my pocket. Half a pill is the correct dose for a kid and I used a knife to cut the pill in half. I used a spoon to get a little Ice Cream, put the half-pill on the bottom, and handed it to Kouha. "Here. I put a half-pill inside of the Ice Cream so it is easier for you to swallow it."

He quietly said 'Thank You' and swallowed the small spoon full of Ice Cream. I placed my jacket on him and looked down at him. "Just get better." I stated simply and pat him on the forehead.

"You being grateful is quite scary."

"Heh, Maybe I ought to do it more often." Kouha commented while grinning weakly and he fell asleep. I walked away, went over to Sinbad, and smiled. The pill bottle was a gift from my parents a few months ago...It helps with colds and causes people to fall asleep within two minutes. Not sure where on earth they bought the pill bottle from or if they had one of their friends make it special or anything, but it works.

"Kitten-Chan are you happy working here?" Sinbad asked me. Am I happy? I really don't know. "No one is blackmailing you, right?"

"Sin who could blackmail me?" I asked while pouring him a drink. "It is better working here than working with my parents. It's nice seeing smiles and hearing laughter."

Smiles, laughter, and warmth is better than...blood, screams, and coldness.

"Kitten-Chan...Do you recall when you were a child?" He asked me.

"Hmm...Not really." I replied and sat down. I mainly recall the hellish training sessions. Sinbad looks down, his eyes looking sad, and I wonder what is wrong.

"What is wrong?"

"It's...nothing." Sinbad said quietly and then he smiled brightly. "It has been good seeing you looking so happy, Kitten-San."

"Well you are nice and haven't tried to see my panties by trying to trip me or by trying to flip my skirt up." I commented calmly and his eyes went wide in horror. "So far no one has been successful. At least no one has tried to grope me here..."

"Kitten-Chan, What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes on the bus...and on the train...males have tried to grope me." I replied and looked into his eyes. "Today I felt a hand on my bottom and he was about to grope, but it didn't occur. Anyway, How are you doing today?"

Sinbad looks pissed off, his eyes narrowed, and biting down on his lip.

"I have gotten use to it, Sin. It has been occurring for two years not every single day." I commented calmly and looked up at the ceiling. "Different people of course. Never the same ones."

Never the same ones because I scare the hell out of them.

"Ever since you started working here." Sinbad said quietly.

"Yes." I answered and stood up. "I'll be right back. Have to check on Angel-Sama."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank.**


End file.
